When Le Patron Comes To New Orleans
by Ellechillin
Summary: "Zachary, who am I to look for? Witch? Human? Vampire?Werewolf? The thing from the swamp? I do not fall into the prey area very often and I do not like it. So tell me oracle, what is it? This "person" is powerful enough to come to a city undetected by every faction's spies without any sort of hiccup." Go on take a peek... The Originals/The Salvatores/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: __I have been gone for quite a while…I know, I know you're allowed to curse me out. However, many things have been happening in my life and I haven't a moment to actual seat down for my guilty pleasure. This is a multi-story…and if you know my writing…well the shit will get dark, nasty, hot, sad and infuriating at times but stick with it! _

_I love the Originals…the Vampire Diaries, I dare say has made me shrug in the past years. To be honest, the Royals and yes they are royals are the only reason why I hadn't stopped watching VD to begin with. _

_As always, you can curse me out, goad me on, or just say you liked in within the comments. Or message me if there are any questions. _

_Some of the characters I introduce are actually my own. I'm thinking about publishing my own books so I wanted to incorporate them. No stealing! Of course the characters in the Originals belongs to the creators._

_With Love in Fanfic,_

_Elle_

House of the Rising Sun

"Good Morning, my love." Rebekah said with a song in her tone, not looking over her shoulder.

Zac would never get tire of this. Coming down to the kitchen in their house and having Rebekah cooking him breakfast wearing only one of his shirts with messy hair. She was stunning.

He slipped his arms around her waist. "Ever mine, ever thine, ever ours." He whispered in her ear stilling her movement for a moment. She leaned into him, tracing the gold band on his left hand. Three years had passed very fast for them both. Three years of marriage, four years of the relationship. Her happiness was his happiness.

"What can I help with?" he asked.

"You will not help with anything. Sit down and relax." She said gently, tilting her head to kiss his jawline.

"It smells delicious, baby." He said in broken Old Norse. Zac grabbed the Orange Juice and basket of fruit.

Unlike the Mikaelson estate, they did not have servants. That was the way Zac liked it. It made him feel normal even if he was everything but.

"I see that Elijah's lessons are paying off." She said putting the bacon and poached eggs on the table.

Zac waited for her to put down the food before grabbing her; sitting her on his lap. "Thank you for breakfast." He kissed her, flooding her with images of his gratitude which made her pant.

Rebekah blushed and got off his lap. She was always blushing when it came to Zac. When she had met him in France, he was just a person trying to live with is gift…that he thought of at a curse. She was first captivated at the beauty of him. Adonis in bronze was the first description that had passed through her mind. Clearly of mixed heritage of African and Middle Eastern blood… She watched him for a while. Teaching history and English at the local school, sketching on his lunch break of things that plagued his dreams; until he noticed her watching him. There was more to him than being a human. As if he was pretending, just as she was.

He made her happy and it wasn't a temporary…he didn't just call her beautiful as all her former suitors. He complimented her other attributes that weren't skin deep. He asked for her hand in marriage the right way for her traditional brothers. He came to the Mikaelson house and asked Elijah as the eldest. That was the very reason she loved him. Zac allowed her to be her own person.

Rebekah was chatting about her plans for the day when Zac dropped his fork. "Zachary." Rebekah said eyes worried.

Zac posture had gone rigid and his eyes changed from hazel to a murky grey; as if a storm brewed inside of him. Rebekah got up quickly, catching her husband before his body collided with the hard wooden floor. She cradled his head as his body started to contort as if he was having a seizure.

After a few minutes his body calmed down as Rebekah said soothing words. Zac gave her a courageous smile, even though she knew he was in pain.

"We need to see your brothers, now." He said in French.

"What did you see?" Rebekah asked in French.

"Something that could swing the pendulum in our family's direction over the witches."

The Patron walked along the tour group as the tour guide who was a witch entertained her group. The Patron looked her over; she was feeding into the mindset of what tourist believe mystics dress. The Patron didn't hold it against the witch, everyone must make a living. They were walking in St. Louis No. 2 cemetery and the witch was speaking about the pirate Dominique You. The Patron looked to the left, seeing an alter that had been used recently and turned back to looking at the guide.

The patron leaned into one of the tourist. A young man, no older than 13, with sandy colored hair and brown eyes and whispered into his ear.

"Is that a witch's alter over there?" the young boy asked, pointing to his left. The entire tour group looked to where he was pointing. He was effectively being the mouth piece for which the Patron was using.

The young witch flinched very subtle but quickly caught herself. "It could be. Witchcraft has a strong and binding essence in Nawlins. Many locals practice it." She winked at him.

The tourist took pictures of the alter as the witch tried to get her tour back on track.

The Patron whispered again in the boy's ear keeping an eye on the witch.

"New Orleans witches don't practice the craft like other covens, do they?" the boy let a few moments pass with a raised eyebrow before continuing "Because it's ancestral? Isn't it against the rules to practice ancestral magic because it requires a sacrifice of witches?"

The young witch blanched up at the boy, forgetting about the other tourist. The Patron smiled at her.

"Are you Wiccan?" she asked him.

The Patron whispered again.

The 13 year old shook his head no and stared at her with dead eyes. "Conducting a Harvest is punishable by death at the stake. I worry for the witches of New Orleans."

The young witch covered the distance between her and the young boy. Unaware of The Patron's presence. The Patron studied the witches' features, chanting a spell to link them. " How do you know these things? Who sent you? Did the-" she seemed to remember the tourist and smiled.

Stepping back she chuckled lightly "Since we are on the subject of witches and the dead. I want to tell you about a spirit called Papa Legba."

The Patron stared at her and whispered in the young boy's ear again.

"Warn your coven that they may very well have to pay tribute to Papa Legba in these coming days." The young boy warned.

With that the Patron walked away from the tour group, whistling the tune to the song "House of the Rising Sun".

"There's a new player in town." Zac said getting nervous as he always became when all the Mikaelson were around. Especially the crazy ass Klaus.

Klaus didn't look up from his book with his feet kicked up on his desk.

Rebekah gave her husband a sympathetic smile of encouragement.

"Friend or foe." Elijah asked entering the room, shaking his brother-in-laws hand.

"I am so sick of the foe part." Klaus said absentmindedly flipping a page of his book.

Zac shrugged "I don't know." He answered honestly. "What I do know is that whoever this person is…they are packing serious power and influence. Enough to scare everyone, witches, humans, vampires, and werewolves alike."

Klaus closed his book and stared at Zac. "So, Zac, when does this all powerful person get into town?"

"From what I've seen, the person has already arrived."

Klaus got up and closed the space between him and the oracle. "Who the hell am I to be looking for?"

Zac didn't dare flinch…Klaus would take that for weakness. Any weakness would show signs of unworthiness to be with his sister. Which means that he would find himself dead. Rebekah was worth not flinching…she was his forever and beyond.

"Klaus, you know that's not how his visions work." Rebekah defended her husband but didn't dare move...best not to provoke Nik.

"Quiet poppycock. I'm speaking with your beloved. Zachary, who am I to look for? Witch? Human? Vampire? Werewolf? The thing from the swamp? I do not fall into the prey area very often and I do not like it. So tell me oracle, what is it? This "person" is powerful enough to come to a city undetected by every faction's spies without any sort of hiccup."

"A vampire. That's all I know. Definitely a vampire."

Klaus let Zachary go and walked out the room. Rebekah went to her husband's side.

1 1 1

Gordon watched as his leader looked over the balcony on the French Quarter with tea in hand. Still amazed at how they had been in the city for two days without any of the supernatural community knowing. It only served to be a lesson of how powerful The Patron truly is.

"Patron." He addressed his leader by official title.

The Patron looked up with a quiet smile and gestured Gordon to sit. "Tell me."

"Patron, just as you have concluded. The oracle Zachary has told the Originals that you are in town. The witches and werewolves are still unaware."

The Patron ghost of a smile did not go away. "The Originals will now send out their mice to seek me out, I suppose. I already have my eyes in the witches' coven." It was true; all afternoon The Patron had been watching and listening to the coven through the young tour guide witch. The coven had many members, about 30 in all.

Gordon nodded "The others are still surveying the witches, humans, vampires and wolves activities as ordered."

"Very good, I want this to be as non-confrontational as possible. No need for the city to burn because of these trivial disputes. Our goal is to unify while we are here. To bring the witch convent back into the fold but if they are not compliant; I will destroy them all. They have already gotten on my bad side with going to war with the royals of the vampire realm. Great job, Gordon, you are a fine Protector. Keep me in the loop if any one of these factions becomes suspicious."

Gordon nodded and then cleared his throat slightly. "Patron, when will you make you presence known?"

The Patron smiled widely, face changing. "Tonight, I need to meet with our soon to be allies."

The Lieutenant of the Day Walkers eyes widened with fear as he was pinned against the wall by Klaus. A pike pointed at his left eye.

"Let me get this straight, because this is really doing my head in." Klaus said coldly cracking his neck side to side. "You cannot find one. I repeat ONE vampire. As a vampire can you or can you not sense other vampires?"

The silence was deafening. This was not the report that Klaus wanted to hear. The sun had set and still nothing. Where was this threat? Was this person, thing, fucking ghost hiding? Who could he stake for incompetence?

"Perhaps if you loosen your grip on Donald's neck; he may speak the truth." Elijah said calmly.

Klaus smiled taking his hand off of Donald's neck but kept the pike steady with his hand. "Go on, Donald." He said evenly.

"Klaus, I have sent out the word to everyone. Humans and vampires alike to look anything out of place. There are no vampires in the city that have not sworn allegiance to you and your great family. My humans haven't seen anything either and it's much harder because of Mardi Gras. We will continue to look at for this threat. Please, I need more time." Donald said pleading.

Klaus had to admit, Donald was loyal. He dropped the stake. "I want no one patrolling alone and I want everyone on this." He growled at his servant.

Donald was gone within a flash and Klaus sighed with frustration.

"We will find the person, Niklaus." Elijah said knowingly.

"Yes we will. Let's go get a drink." He grumbled.

1 1 1

Klaus got drunk…and Elijah watched sipping from his same scotch. The energy in New Orleans was heightened and Elijah needed to watch Klaus…His brother lacked self-control 60% of the time.

"Forgive me if my eyes are deceiving me is that-" Klaus studied his brother's lack of composure carefully. Elijah only became that way around certain people and usually with a woman that he'd fallen idiotically in love with.

Klaus turned around in his chair and smirked. This had just gotten so much better. The object of his brother becoming star struck was dancing in the middle of the dance floor. The men swaying around her, trying to catch her eye, craving her attention. She was wearing a yellow dress, which was off the shoulders, with a plunging neckline to show off her ample breast. Seductive, contained and very irresistible; her black pumps were high and gave the illusion that she was taller than what she actually was. She did not dress like that when he had first laid eyes on her. More than 14 years ago now.

Klaus had always been fascinated with how humans matured. How they grew. Like a science experiment. Klaus was taken out of his thoughts when he watched Elijah's face turn just for a split second.

"Your eyes have not deceived you. Is there something you wish to share, brother?" Klaus asked. There was something more to this. Klaus knew there had to be. Elijah was a vampire of many secrets, which he kept so self-contained.

Elijah tore his eyes off of her to look at his brother with a cooled expression. "What do you suppose she's doing here? Could she be this new entity that could swallow us whole?"

Klaus shrugged a smirk coming across his face. The mischief was written all over his face.

"I have no doubt of that conclusion. Careful Niklaus, she's not someone you can bully into telling you what you want to know."

Klaus pretended to be hurt "Me, bully. You wound me." Klaus got off his stool and made his way towards her. He shoved one boy out of his ways and she collided mid spin into his arms. He did a practiced sway that made her smile.

"Klaus." She breathed his name, the smile never leaving her lips.

"I see that New Orleans has welcomed you with open arms." He said, letting his hand slip down on her lower back.

She raised an eyebrow at his hand and he felt pressure on his wrist. He followed her eyes to see his brother, trying to lord over them both.

"It is very wearisome to have to constantly apologize for my brother's lack of manners. I do apologize." He said to her.

Klaus snaked his wrist out of his brother's hand and let her go.

"Welcome to New Orleans, Bonnie Bennett." Elijah said evenly.

Bonnie smiled "Salvatore." She corrected. "Is there somewhere we can speak more privately? I have a business proposal that you will not pass up?"

Klaus was amused at Elijah's clenched jaw. "Really? What could you possibly do for us?" he said giving her body an appreciative sweep with his eyes.

"I hear that you've been fighting what will possibly be a 100 year war with the witches. Combined with the wolves…you are pretty much fucked." Bonnie turned her attention on Elijah "I've come to rid you of that pesky witch problem."

Klaus smile widened and he patted Elijah on the back. "Why don't you escort the vampire/witch hybrid to our home? I meet you there. No rush."

Before Elijah could say anything, Klaus was gone. He gave Bonnie a smile. "Why do I feel as if you wish to say more to me?"

"Elijah, I remember." Bonnie said challenging him.

"_I cannot, Bonnie." Elijah said with sadness in his tone. "It's the only way we can be together. It will end any claim your brother or anyone will have on me. I want this." Bonnie begged her eyes as she gripped his shirt. Elijah closed his eyes trying to contain the emotion that he felt inside but a tear trickled down still. He only had one option left. He opened his eyes and cupped her face. "I love you, Bonnie. I am doing this out of love." He said rubbing his thumb over her jawline. She looked at him with such happiness that it tore him up inside. "The time we shared never happened. You were sent home by Tracy to continue your life after learning your craft. You will go on with your human life. And you will live a full human life, filled with love, happiness and children. All of which I cannot give you. I release you, Bonnie Bennett." She smiled "I am a Protector now." "You are a Protector, now rest." Only when Bonnie collapse in his arms did he allows sorrow to take him over._

Elijah masked his anxiety well but it was still underneath the surface. "Remember?" he asked as if ignorant.

"That summer. I remember it all." She replied with a slight smile. "And everyone believes that Klaus is the psychopath. Having no idea it runs in the family."

A man and a woman stepped out of the crowd and crowding them. Elijah looked at both of them hard.

"Is there something I could help you with?" he asked, hearing the menace in his tone.

They paid no attention to him and locked eyes with Bonnie.

"You are released for the night. Blend and observe. I will be alright with an Original." Bonnie order.

Both nodded "Yes, Patron."

Elijah blinked and the humans now he knew weren't humans disappeared.

"Patron?" he echoed.

"The Patron, it's my official title." She said nonchalantly.

Elijah swallowed hard and offered his arm. "I believe we have much to talk about then."

Bonnie nodded "Indeed."

The Original and the witch walked out of the noisy bar; opting for the long way to the Mikaleson manor.


	2. Clarity

_Author's Note: __So glad that you're enjoying my little fic. If you haven't been aware I "free hand write" I don't know if that is a term…but I'm making it a thing. Meaning I free flow write. This story has really made my creative juices flowing…there will be a fic or two for Klaus in the very near future. He will meet someone who is much much more powerful than him…could be fun, eh?_

_I am bringing a lot of characters in and out. No detail is there by accident. Remember I don't own any of the VD or Originals characters, HOWEVER, my characters are mine. NO stealing. _

_As always, message me if you have any question and comments are always welcomed. _

_With Luv In FanFic,_

Elle

Clarity

_Monte Carlo, Monaco_

"Sir, I have a woman named Edith here for you." The butler said with a slight bow.

His master did not stir from writing in his notebook on his balcony. "Send her in, thank you." He said quietly.

An older woman soon appeared and waited for the attention of the master of the home. Edith was afraid…and she would be foolish not to be afraid.

"What news do you have for me, Edith?" he said in Greek closing his notebook and looking at her intently.

"Mrs. Salvatore has left the residence." She said almost as if she was a robot.

"On business as the Patron?" He asked.

She frowned "Yes and no. I listened to her speaking to Mr. Damon about breaking the hold you on her."

Stefan could feel himself growling. He thought he had put this shit to rest years ago with the fortunate death of the warlock. The spouses had made the plan almost too easy. "How, Edith?" he demanded.

"She said that Jinn could do it. Mrs. Salvatore had to get something in order for the Jinn to od it." She said.

Stefan could feel his blood boil as he got up. The mention of the Jinn got his attention. The thing had almost killed his family and yet saved them at the same time. Unnerving. He put his hands on Edith's shoulders. He smiled gently. "Edith, you did very well. Now if anyone questions you, remember that your mother was terribly ill and that you have never seen me. Now go."

Stefan had spies everywhere. To make sure he kept his slice of heaven. As the years progressed, Bonnie only came more into her power and he knew that this day would come. For days now, he felt it in his gut that something was going on. With the birth of the twins, everything had been civil. It was as if the twins had healed all wounds The Salvatore bloodline was renewed. He loved his niece and nephew but he wished that they had his eyes…his humor…his features and not his brothers.

He wanted to shove all the contents on the table over. Instead, Stefan sat down and thought. He would not take this lying down.

2 2 2

"Thee Ascension." Elijah answered his own question. They had been walking at a relaxed pace to the manor. He could admit to himself that it delighted and excited him to see Bonnie again. It also made him nervous now that he was aware that she knew everything about those months. He tried to give up the ghost of what they could have been by burying himself in his family matters.

He stole a look at her. Bonnie looked at ease and the men on the street gave him an approval nod…thinking she was his. She could have been his. She would have made him happy and he most certainly would do everything in his power to make sure she would never frown.

"Yes, after I ascended into Le Patron every memory I've ever had…as well as the memories of my line came to me." She chuckled "It didn't tickle."

_Blood…it was everywhere. All around them. Elijah looked down at Bonnie and deeply regretted his action. He never lost control like that…well correction…it was rare. Extremely rare. "My apologies, Bonnie. I thought they were—that you were" his apology was cut off by Bonnie throwing herself into his arms. He supported her wait easily; with a blink of the eye they were back at their home. Elijah watched Bonnie's eyes for any fear, disgust, hatred…anything. There was none…her eyes…they looked primal with need. Elijah helped, stripping them both bare within mere minutes. He sat on the side of the bed with her on top of him still… "If anything were to happen to you." He said in Old Norse. Knowing very well she wouldn't understand him. "I need you." She said clearly, lifting up ever so slightly and the sat back down on his lap. Elijah's eyes widened and dilated as Bonnie bit her lower lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grazed her teeth along her mouth. "I love you for who you are. My handsome Eli. My protector, my lover, my everything." She said trying to keep her breathing steady. Elijah held her closer as she rode him. Bonnie's lips touched his neck and Elijah felt his eyes widen again…she had bit down, breaking skin. Bonnie Bennett had marked him as hers. _

"I hear that you have children. Twins." Elijah said coughed. The vision had been so clear and concise that he knew she had given it to him. That was how powerful she was. He could taste her sweat, her aroma and the fragrance of his own blood.

"I won't speak of my babies with you, Eli. It hurts to know that I could have" her words trailed off forcing Elijah to look at her. "That we could have had children and" she chuckled and Elijah heard the slight emotion in her voice until she righted herself. "However, you Mikaelsons are all the same, so controlling, everything must be controlled even when it's not for the best. So here we are."

Elijah stopped them and turned her to face him. Kissing her deeply and thoroughly, forcing her to feel the raw emotion coursing through him. He cupped her face, keeping her still even when she wanted to look away. "I thought I was doing the best for you. I wanted you by my side. Do you think I enjoyed the idea of your certain death on day? To leave me? I wanted to turn you the moment I compelled you! Turning you would…it was supposed to strip you of your abilities, cut you off from the mother Earth. Abilities that is quintessential to Bonnie Bennett being Bonnie Bennett. I couldn't go on for an eternity knowing that the one I wish to call wife…the honey to my moon would loathe and hate me. I knew that you could and would rise to the level you are." He stroked her face with his thumb "Le Patron, so befitting to you, my love. I am so proud of you and I deeply regret my actions but I cannot say that I am sorry. There were too many variables in your turning and I couldn't take that chance."

"Do you want me, Elijah?" Bonnie asked, steel in her voice

Elijah nodded; a tear trickled down his face "Very much so."

BUT, he didn't say that…everything he wanted to say…he didn't say it. He was dealing with Le Patron. Had read about the title and its bearers extensively. Power unmeasurable and would not be ignored. Bonnie was doing her duty and so shall he. To protect his family and the city that he called home.

"Yes, Mrs. Salvatore, here we are." He agreed with a bit of bite in his tone as they rounded the corner into his home.

Bonnie let go of his arm and he already missed the heat. "Thanks for the escort." She mused as they walked into the receiving room.

His siblings were already waiting for them. Klaus eyes were zeroed in on Bonnie.

"So Bonnie, what is this proposal?" Klaus said with a smile.

Bonnie didn't miss a beat. "As Le Patron, I will give you and your great family what it desires. The city of New Orleans."

"We have it." Rebekah replied with a bored expression.

Bonnie shook her head. "No you don't. You are in a war. Vampires, witches, wolves…enough is enough. The council doesn't want this sort of attention to the community. So I will right this. I just need your cooperation and a favor."

Klaus pulled out a chair for Bonnie and bowed to her. "Well Le Patron, please have a seat. I will hear this favor."

Elijah took a seat next to Bonnie and took a deep breath.

2 2 2

The Consigliore took a shot watching the witches mingle into the crowd in the bar. Only arriving a two hours ago, this particular coven was pretty easily found even in this crowd of overflowing tourist. The Consigliore smirked, to have all that power, did no one wish to shield themselves from unforeseen enemies?

Idiots. This was going to be too easy. The Consigliore had personally tied witches to the stake for practicing Ancestral magick. It was something out the dark ages with a blood sacrifice of witches. The Consigliore total disagreed with this and had destroyed four covens already. This would be the fifth. The official looked forward to it.

From where the Consigliore was seated, the entire bar was in view. A woman wearing a long navy dress with billowing hair walked in, flanked by two others and approached the other witches.

The Consigliore listened as the witches spoke openly believing that their vapid little spell worked. The Consigliore finished the drink and listened closely.

"It's been too quiet. The air is stannic. Something is going to happen and I don't know if it's in our favor." One of the witches piped up.

"The ancestors aren't speaking to any of us, and I know not to you either." Another said.

"As if they are afraid for us."

The Consigliore smiled at the accurate conclusion. That spell had taken a lot out of the Consigliore but well worth it. The Consigliore wanted the coven in a panic. Cutting off the communications between the ancestors and the coven surely would induce a panic.

"Yes." The Consigliore said through thought to the young witch who acted as personal guard.

"Consigliore, we may have a problem." The young witch said matter-of-factly.

Just then the pack slammed through the doors and made their way to the witches table. The Consigliore remained where he was with a smile

"How dare you come here!" the head of the coven seethed as she stood.

The Consigliore smirked, like fish in a barrel.

"Funny, because I can say the same about you and these leeches. Stay the hell off my land, Davina!" The pack leader roared.

The rest of the coven stood up at the threat.

"Alright, enough of this." The Consigliore said in an authoritative tone.

They all turned just in the moment to be frozen in place. The Consigliore got up and walked in front of the Pack leader. With a flick of the wrist, she was unfrozen.

She stumbled and looked around at her pack…at the witches…at the human patrons frozen in place.

"Hello, Haley." The Consigliore said smoothly.

Haley didn't dare break eye contact. "You did all of this?" she asked in disbelief, licking her lips nervously.

"I need you to come with me. Please, let's not put up a struggle."

Haley smirked; she knew a threat when she saw one. The Consigliore radiated danger. "Where?"

The Consigliore didn't say anything but offered a hand.

"I asked a question." She snapped.

"You are not in a position to ask anything of me." The Consigliore snapped back.

"Then I'm not going anywhere." She said preparing to fight her way out of here.

The Consigliore chuckled and pointed at her "You chose this."

Haley refused the shiver that trickled from those words. She attacked.

The Consigliore moved easily out of her way deflecting the attacked; giving her roundhouse kick to the stomach sending her hurling into the wall. Haley had no time to recover as the Consigliore was on her again before she could blink; pulled her up by her collar and backhanding her…welding her unconscious.

The Consigliore's entourage of 15 showed themselves. They understood to stay out of their leader's way at times like these.

The Consigliore hefted Haley's unconscious body over the shoulder as if she was a piece of paper and began walking towards the door. "Gather the wolves and follow along."

2 2 2

"I feel like there is something you want to say, Eli." Bonnie said as he walked by her side silently into the courtyard.

"I regret my actions." He admitted.

Bonnie shrugged "what's done is done. There is reason beyond both our understanding. Fate is a cruel bitch."

Elijah stopped her walking with a gentle hand on her arm. "I do not regret the time we shared. I have always cherished it. More than any other, I've ever been with. I must make you understand that it made my decision so much harder. To let you go."

Bonnie said nothing. Her face emotionless. Elijah gazed down at Bonnie and was inches from her face when she pulled back and looked over her shoulder. Into the darkness of the entry of the garden.

"What is it?" she demanded in the darkness.

Elijah frowned straightening up. He hadn't even felt the presence of that witch hidden in the shadows. In his own home.

A Filipino man dressed in a white linen shirt and blue jeans appeared out of the shadows. "Le Patron, excuse my intrusion. The Consigliore has arrived and is awaiting your return."

"Thank you, Mr. Alfonso. Inform the Consigliore of my impending return." She said smoothly.

Elijah tried not to hide his shock when Alfonso shifted into a hawk and left. He looked at Bonnie for an explanation.

"Mr. Alfonso is a Familiar. My Familiar." Bonnie explained.

Elijah was aware of Familiars and the role they played in exceptionally powerful beings…not just witches. "Mr. Alfonso mentioned a Consigliore?"

She smiled "there are some things I have to keep from you. Inner workings of my organization. For the best. Please do not pry, Eli. You will meet the Consigliore tomorrow. Now, I must go. I left something for you in your bedroom. Goodnight." She turned to leave but Elijah grabbed her hand.

"May I escort you?" he asked not wanting to be out of her presence, now that they had everything out on the table.

"I would love that but no. I have people to protect."

"And you think I would endanger those you've arrived with?"

"There are too many snakes in your garden. I trust you, Eli. I don't trust your clan." Bonnie insisted. She cupped his hand and kissed his wrist. "See you for lunch tomorrow." She said in a mixture of old Norse and French.

Elijah watched the shadow of where she was for a while. He felt his brother's presence almost immediately.

"So, shall we discuss your obvious infatuation with this powerful witch?" he asked.

"No." Elijah said and tried to walk passed him.

Klaus cut him off. "Oh no brother, a Bennett witch comes to town. No one knows about it, she is here with an unspoken number of powerful witches, her true intentions are yet unclear, except that she wants to ally herself with us. This city will burn if we do not comply with her." Klaus poked his finger in her chest. "We need leverage. If it is in her feelings to see you make it through this. Well we must exploit it to make sure the city we built survives what's to come."

Elijah wanted to say that Klaus was wrong but he wasn't. Bonnie had evolved into the leader he had always known she could be.

2 2 2

Bonnie walked into the house and made her way towards the garden. Torches were lit and her people patrolled, some were waiting for her arrival.

The Consigliore's back was to her. The click and clack of the chains nailed into the ground as the wolves thrashed made her survey the backyard. There were 10 in all here.

"Consigliore" Bonnie said as she wrapped her arm around his waist. He turned around and hugged her fully.

"I glad to see you here safely, Patron." He smiled.

"Me too and I'm so glad you're here." She smiled back up at him.

"You have got to be shitting me. First Jeremy Gilbert and now Bonnie Bennett. Like a Mystic Falls reunion. Man, I am having the worst day." Haley muttered more to herself.

Bonnie let Jeremy go as he glared at the wolf. Bonnie took a step forward, her face stoic. Jeremy had the wolf chained up just like her pack members. Her pack was lined up near the fence and she was in the center. So they all could witness what could and would take place to their leader.

"Hayley Marshall, sorry that we have to meet again like this."

"So unchain me, bitch." Hayley barked.

Jeremy took a step forward, jaw clenched, glare hard but Bonnie raised her hand to stop him.

"So feisty. I remember everybody speaking about that. However, that feistiness is unacceptable right now."

"Yeah and why is that?" Hayley challenged.

Bonnie expression didn't change. "I wanted this to go so much smoother. I cannot tell you why I have you and the Betas shackled until you are more compliant." She looked around. "LISTEN UP, because of your leader's unwillingness to be compliant with my Beta. You are shackled. What will happen now is to be blamed on her. Remember my words because this could have been different." She focused her attention back on Hayley.

"I need you to understand that I am not playing with you. I have no emotional connection to you. This is business. You don't get that now. You are challenging me and I do not respond well to that."

Bonnie turned her back on Hayley with her mouth gaping. The unknown was terrifying. "Jer." Bonnie said as she left the garden. With a flick of her wrist, screams filled the air.

"How long will you force them to shift from wolf to human?" The Consigliore Jeremy asked without a string of compassion as he followed Bonnie into the parlor.

"Until the morning" she said taking a seat at the table. Jeremy sat across from her as food was served. "Then the wolves will truly know that I am not to be trifled with and compliance is not a choice. It is mandatory."

"We have a lot of work to do here. The totally disregard for the natural order of things is fucking out of order."

"You tend to the witches, I know that you do love those who don't understand the way things work." Bonnie mused leaning back in her chair, crossing her legs.

Jeremy raised his glass to her. "They shall learn." He said with a slight smile.

Bonnie smiled "And learn they shall."


End file.
